This invention pertains to an apparatus known as a self-illuminating light-emitting firearm magazine indicator, or simply, light-emitting magazine indicator, (LEMI). The creation of a self-illuminated light-emitting firearm magazine indicator will provide a visual indicator of magazine contents, specifically the capacity of or rather quantity of ammunition contained within the structure of a conventional firearm magazine. The contents of, specifically the quantity of ammunition contained or remaining is of great importance to the firearm operator. The idea of knowing the quantity of ammunition remaining in a magazine is of utmost importance to the person(s) whose duty it is to carry a firearm on their person in the scope of their job. Military and law enforcement personnel are two specific examples of these types of individuals. The risks are substantially increased in not immediately being able to identify the quantity of ammunition remaining in a conventional firearm magazine in a hostile or combat environment. The risks further increase when identification of magazine contents or ammunition quantity remaining depends upon daylight or lack thereof affecting visual perceptibility. An inability to make instantaneous verification of ammunition quantity remaining in both day and night conditions can be lethal to the aforementioned groups, as situational awareness inclusive of the tools of their trade is a requisite of their job responsibilities and combat effectiveness. Moreover, within the course of these duties taking place irrespective of time of day; it is required that steps taken during daylight hours to verify the quantity of remaining ammunition in the magazine are repeatable where low-light to zero-light conditions exist. Instantaneous magazine remaining ammunition checks become of paramount importance for firearms operators when deployed into war, where split seconds can determine life or death for them.
To date there have been no attempts to provide a self-luminous light-emitting magazine indicator capable of instantaneously allowing the firearm operator the ability to verify the state of the firearm magazine contents or capacity of ammunition specifically in low-light to zero-light conditions.
Some current firearm magazines provide “peep-holes” drilled into the back or side of the magazine. Others provide integrated plastic windows by which to view magazine content or ammunition capacity. These features fulfill their intended purpose; to view magazine remaining ammunition in ample light conditions only. None of them were designed from inception to, nor allow for, the same visual confirmation steps taken in lighted conditions to be taken in low-light to zero-light conditions without the use of an external light source.
Magazines that have been designed in this manner with “peep-holes” and plastic windows have been done so primarily for use in the civilian market or gaming or toy market where instantaneous visual magazine remaining ammunition confirmation in either day or night is not life-threatening, nor is needed. Unfortunately, the hours of operation for war or policing activities do not only take place between the hours of 8:00 am to 5:00 pm, or solely located on a shooting range in broad daylight.
Currently, all other firearm magazines rely on visual confirmation of magazine remaining ammunition quantity during lighted conditions provided by the sun, or an artificial light source. However, as is most often the case both military and law enforcement personnel engage in combat during low-light or the zero-light conditions of nighttime. This further limits the ability of the firearms operator to utilize current conventional firearm magazines with their capacity checking features to fulfill their intended purpose when utilized in low-light or zero-light conditions.
Firearms manufacturers while making claims of their firearms being designed and purpose built for use in combat and warfare activities have done nothing in the area of addressing the combat effectiveness of firearm magazines. Most if not all current manufacturer magazines are at best difficult to confirm their capacity or remaining ammunition quantity visually even in lighted conditions, much less instantaneously and are virtually impossible to confirm in low light or zero-light conditions.
All firearms manufacturers make it a key and primary claim the main reason for the “peep-holes” and plastic windows in current conventional magazines they manufacture is for the firearm operator to easily identify remaining quantity of ammunition within the magazine. The present invention considers one of its primary claims to be tactical practicality and increased combat effectiveness by way of improved visual indication of magazine contents or capacity of ammunition. Moreover, the invention provides increased versatility and safety, both being a welcome secondary by-product.
There is a need in the art for the uniformity of both universal functionality, (magazine manipulation performed in daylight can also be replicated at night), and safety. Changing environmental lighting conditions should not detrimentally impact the operational usability and safety of firearm magazines as is currently the case. The present invention seeks to add an additional factor in helping to preserve the uniformity of both universal functionality and safety in a constantly changing environment.